The Athalion Guard
The exploits of the Athalion Guard have been known, on occasion, across the Western part of Tamaria. However, the majority of the west sees the Guard as the peacekeepers of the West, who hold back the tide of the Eastern tribes along their endless wall. But ah, let me tell you the greatest tale of the first Guard, Garwyn Athalion. The Tale of Garwyn Athalion Garwyn Athalion, born to House Athalion, second generation. At the age of eleven, young Garwyn's family was attacked by a raiding party of orks. Garwyn was commanded by his father, Atherian, to hide with his siblings in the woods. As Garwyn ran to the woods, he looked back. He heard the tortured cry of his kin and saw the flames of his village. As horror filled him, he fled. To his dying breath, he swore he regret it. A few dawns later, Garwyn returned to his village. He found the burned bodies of his kin, his friends. He found the village burned to naught but stones. He let out a tortured cry which "split the heavens". In a rage he picked up his father's sword, said to be a gift from Caiten himself, and marched off to avenge his fallen kin. For eight days and nine nights he tracked the orkish raiders. On the dawn of the ninth day, he found their encampment. His eyes burned with a flame which only the slaughter of kin can fuel. He raised his blade, and it began to dimly glow with a tint of red. He shouted a warcry lost to time, and charged into battle. He surprised the orkish raiders, and they attacked him with their curved blades and cudgels. Garwyn danced through them, slashing left and right. As they began to fall, he began laughing manically. Soon, flames danced around, as if Caiten himself was helping him avenge his kin. By the time dawn broke the sky, nothing but ashes and charred bones remained of the orks, and Garwyn walked away unscathed. OOC The Guard The Guard is the peacekeeping force of the western world. They patrol the wall, ever watchful, ever waiting. The Athalion Guardsmen are the sole people who can send a criminal to prison for his crimes. They carry some sort of spear or sword typically, as they act as the national guard as well as the peacekeeping force. The Athalion Guard is a position few strive for, as it is one of the most dangerous ones but yet, it's one of the least profitable as well. The Guard does not make wages like normal men, but they serve for thirty years before being released and treated with a life of moderate pleasures and luxuries in one of the "Halls of the honored" which can be found in larger cities. =OOC Rankings of the Guard= The Guard have four ranks to determine superiority amongst them, including the honored. Commander of the Guard The Commander of the Guard is the chief of Athalion defense, and has power over even the king sometimes. You obey his orders or you're punished. No exceptions, end of story. Captain of the Guard The Captains of the Guard are the men who are tasked to oversee the defenses of cities and villages throughout the Athalion Kingdom. They have 18 standard Guardsman and 2 Sergeants serving under them in most villages, sometimes as much as double in the largest of the cities! The Captains of the Guard are senior officers, skilled both in the field and in tactics. Sergeant of the Guard Sergeants of the Guard is more of a "Stepping stone" rank between standard guardsman and captain. They can be tasked to do anything from their captains, and will ignore any captains orders only with permission from the commander. Sergeants show a greater skill on the field than standard, but still lack tactical training. Guardsman Guardsman are the backbone of the Guard, they defend the walls and sacrifice their lives willing to protect the innocent in which they are assigned to defend. Not much more is to be said about them, for simple men need only simple tales. Honored Honored are guards who have faithfully served over the years and have accepted the fact they can serve no more, and now they live in the halls of the honored in the larger cities to dwell amongst the common folk until their dying breath, with the occasional task from the Commander of the Guard until they must serve once again.